


Folded napkins

by eternal_song



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: KuroFai Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_song/pseuds/eternal_song
Summary: Kurogane and Fai help to prepare the house for the holiday party. With guests like theirs, though, who knows if they'll ever be truly ready.Part of the 2017 Kurofai Holiday gift exchange.





	Folded napkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaBear93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/gifts).



> Here is my gift for the lovely Clampownsmyass, whom you can find by that name on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

Kurogane surveyed the tabletop as he placed the last of the water glasses at their place settings. From the kitchen came the sounds of his adoptive sisters making nuisances of themselves as they bothered Yuui under the pretense of helping him cook. He snorted. One would have at least thought Kendappa, who was pushing thirty and the CEO of a major fashion design firm, would be mature enough to know better, or at least too busy making out with Souma to bother, but no. Heaving a sigh, he turned to look over at Fai, who was busily folding all of the cloth napkins into what looked like the Sydney Opera House. After a moment or so, the blond seemed to notice Kurogane’s stare, because he looked up and smiled.

“It would seem that you had nothing to worry about, Kuro-tan,” he said, ignoring the other’s huff of irritation at the nickname. “Our siblings are getting along like a house on fire.”

“Idiot, that just makes me even more worried.” Kurogane muttered, but he rose onto his knees and shuffled over anyway, pressing against Fai’s side and sliding his legs back under the kotatsu’s blanket. Fai hummed happily at the contact and leaned into his boyfriend’s side as he continued to fold the napkin in his hands.

They sat idly for a while. There was no more work to be done setting the table until Yuui began finishing the various dishes he was cooking, and Fai had already tried teaching Kurogane the art of napkin folding with little success. Without becoming particularly conscious of it, Kurogane’s hand drifted up to play with the hair at the nape of Fai’s neck. The shorter man hummed happily and set down the last napkin, but made no move to rise and put them all in their proper place settings. After a few minutes, he reached out and took Kurogane’s free hand and began tracing the lines on his calloused palms.

“Yuuko-sensei and the students should be here soon,” he said after another few moments. Kurogane let out a non committal humming noise. He had no problems with the students who had been invited- Sakura-chan was Tomoyo’s best friend. Their mutual friends Syaoran, his older twin Syaoron, and  _ their _ cousin Watanuki-kun were all good students. No, he only had a small problem with the fact that his goddamn  _ boss _ had caught wind of this holiday get-together and invited herself along. Kurogane could only pray that she brought her own booze instead of drinking all of theirs.

“Don’t make that face, Kuro-pon,” Fai teased gently, his fingers poking at a ticklish spot on Kurogane’s wrist. “Yuuko-sensei is really quite fond of you. She just likes to tease you! Not that I can blame her for that.”

“I can only deal with one insufferable, teasing alcoholic at a time, and we both know I’d rather it was you,” Kurogane grouched back. “Besides, you just like her because she gossips with you and dresses you up in increasingly ridiculous outfits.”

“Yes, but you may have noticed that Tomoyo-chan does that with me as well.”

“Tomoyo isn’t my boss.”

“You’re hopeless.” Fai let out a sigh that was the most fake-pouting sounding bullshit Kurogane had heard from him all- well, all hour, at least. Though, there had been the one he’d given earlier when Yuui had kicked him out of the kitchen, tersely informing his twin that, no, the christmas cake was  _ not _ going to be served  _ en flambé _ , thank you very much.

Whatever. Fai was a drama queen, which explained why he got along so well with their school’s demonic principal.

As if summoned by a mere thought, a loud pounding on the door broke the peace and made both men jolt.

“Kurogane-sensei, Fai-sensei, we’re here!” Came Sakura-chan's voice from outside. A loud, excited squeal came from within the kitchen. Before Kurogane or Fai could even make a move to answer Sakura-chan, Tomoyo came bolting out and towards the front door.

Kurogane sighed and mentally prepared himself for several hours of noise and incessant teasing.

 

* * *

 

It had, indeed, been several hours of noise and incessant teasing. Yuuko, Fai, and Tomoyo had joined forces to create a previously unheard-of level of annoyance and giggles. Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun had spent the entire meal and present opening time blushing at each other, with Syaoron taking blackmail pictures in the background. Yuui and Watanuki just spent the time swapping cooking tips.

Now, though, they were all gathered in the main room, draped across furniture and the floor in small groups, all holding quiet conversations and enjoying the company. Kurogane was wearing the oversized sweater Fai had knitted for him. The man himself was draped across Kurogane's upper body, aimlessly playing with the short black spikes of hair at the nape of his boyfriend's neck. As he looked around the room, Kurogane could allow himself a small smile of contentment. They may annoy him, but he could admit (if only in his own mind) that he was glad to have all of these people around him. They didn't get intimidated by his blunt personality, but made the effort to get closer. They made each other happy, even if they did so in some really weird ways.

Kurogane gently squeezed Fai's shoulder and leaned his head down to sigh into the fine blonde hair under his nose, content to let his guard down and doze to the sounds of a happy, unconventional family around him.

(He was well aware that he would awake to find that someone had doodled lewd things on his face, but he had the whole of the holiday break to scrub it clean again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any formatting errors, my laptop is kaput and I'm doing this on my phone.
> 
> Also it's been a while since I listened to the Horitsuba CDs, so feel free to point out things I got wrong.


End file.
